314's Pokemon Oneshots
by 3.1415926535897932384626433832
Summary: Chapter 1: Bad Karma for Drew...  Drew finally gets bad karma for his arrogance... Advanceshipping :


Me: Time for the long awaited series of oneshots! Each chapter will be humorous and revolve around one character. Today it will be Drew.

Giratina: It was so not long awaited. You posted that coming soon thing on your profile 45 minutes ago.

Me: Uh... Well

Giratina: Ha! You admit it

Me: Why does she haunt me in stories?

Johnathan: Technically it is your own fault...

Me: True...

Me: Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon :(

Ages

Drew 16

May 16

Ash 17

Brock 21

**Chapter 1: Bad Karma for Drew...**

It was just another ordinary day for Drew, following May secretly (In other words, stalking her), and walking towards a contest hall. Today, he was sure, he would tell her what his feelings were for her. Or so he thought...

"Sir, excuse me sir!"

Drew looked down, below him he saw a little girl, not more than 4 and a half feet. She had dark brown, and was wearing jeans and a sweater.

"What?" Drew asked, slightly irritated that the girl had interrupted his walk.

"I just got my pokemon yesterday!" The girl said, a friendly smile on her face as she was brimming with exticement

"And?" Drew asked getting impatient with the girl.

"Well, if you don't mind, can we have a battle?" The girl siad, her blue eyes filled with hope.

"I suppose..." Drew replied with clear reluctance entangled in his voice.

"Thanks!" The girl said throwing out a pokeball and revealing a very young Squirtle.

"This will be easy" Drew murmured to himself as he threw out his own pokeball, revealing Roserade.

Drew looked over to the girl who saw that she had pulled out her pokedex which reported "Roserade, the rose pokemon. Roserade is the evolved form of Budew,and has thorns with the ability to puncture muscle"

Drew, a evil smile engulfing his face ordered, "Roserade, lets have some fun with this, use Stun Spore"

Roserade, a similar smile engulfing her face, sent out a wave of seeds, paralyzing the opponent, who was clearly in great anguish as it nearly stopped itself from toppling over.

"Squirtle are you ok?" The girl asked, a fearful expression on her face, as she rushed over to Squirtle.

"Squirtle" 'I've been better' The Squritle said tiredly. Before the girl could respond, Drew prepared yet another attack.

"Now Roserade! Knock that puny, sad pokemon out with Leaf Storm! Add some thorns to the mixture..." Drew said, smirking fully as he watched the pokemon yelp in pain as it toppled over, knocked out.

"Hey that wasn't very nice!" The girl shouted angrily as she cradled the hurt Squirtle in her arms.

"What can I say. When you battle Drew Hayden, expect to lose!" Drew said, his normal arrogance taking over.

"Jerk!" another voice called out from behind him. Drew turned around, only to find to his surprise, that a large crowd had gathered behind them.

"Is that what you do for fun! Hurt pokemon!" Another voice called out.

"Humph! Your only jealous of my battling skill!" Drew retorted, fully convinced that nothing he had done was wrong. The person threw a tomato at Drew's hair...

Drew turned around slowly...

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!" Drew shouted angrily glaring at each and every person in that crowd.

"Serves you right!" A woman called out, before the crowd dissipated, walking away from the scene. The little girl glaring at Drew before she left.

"Karma will get you, Drew Hayden!" The girl shouted out before disappearing into the bustling streets.

"As if!" Drew mumbled to himself. He then attempted to get the red stuff out of his hair.

"OUCH"

'Damn it! Those people made me tear off part of my precious hair' Drew thought fuming.

"I'll get them back later..." Drew said to Roserade, recalling her and then walking out into a nearby Farm.

"I might as well find May" Drew said to himself.

"Dang! Why did they have to make these bushes so big!" Drew said frustratingly, as he walked through a patch of bushes, where he had saw May, Ash, and Brock go through. All of a sudden, he felt some cold metal touching his head...

"Gosh this bush is thick!" A voice from above called out. Drew immediately jerked downward only to find himself nearly bald!

"What the hell did you do!" Drew exclaimed, now sending a ferocious death glare of a Haunter at the man above him.

"Um..." The man started, his face heating up in embarrasment.

"TELL ME NOW!" Drew shouted again, now easily mistakable for being a Gyarados on a rampage, rather than a human.

"I thought your hair was a bush..." The man said in the quietest voice he could.

"YOU WHAT?" Drew bellowed, paralyzing the man with the pitch of the sound.

"MY HAIR IS NO BUSH!" At this point, the man was sprinting away, to avoid the bush haired boy's shouts of death.

Drew quickly followed him, sprinting at what appeared to be a faster version of extremespeed. Until, he went a little too far out in the farm, toppling over on a mound of dirt, and tripping into a pack of **thorn **infested roses. (Irony...) They pressed into his skin, essentially leaving him trapped and sucking the energy out of him, as he layed in that uncomfortable position on the ground.

"Help!" Drew called out. He attempted to grab his pokeballs, but his bag had fallen off during his fall and was now just out of his reach.

"Anyone!" Drew shouted again. He looked to his left, and saw two figures in the distance... making out? He squinted his eyes only to meet an unpleasant surprise.

The two figures were Ash and May!

"I'm going to kill you Ketchum!" Drew shouted, but his voice was muffled as he still couldn't get off the ground.

"Don't worry hun! I'll get you up in no time!" A jubilant voice called out from above.

Drew looked up, only to meet another surprise, the person was Harley! To his pure horror, after helping Drew up, Harley appeared to be pulling Drew into a kiss!

His last thought before that horrible nightmare you may ask...

'That girl was right'

**End Chapter**

Me: Well it looks like Drew learned his lesson XD


End file.
